


city apartments

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Afternoon Cuddles, Alternate Universe, Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Waking Up, don't know her, for once, nonidol!au, please i need more seungjin content, seungjin makes me soft, this is just s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin are asleep in the late afternoon, but Hyunjin wakes up and has all the time in the world to admire the soft perfection that is his boyfriend.





	city apartments

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. <3 I hope you guys can enjoy fluff, apparently I'm capable of it but only in tiny, short bursts.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE.  
> I will not be updating/posting next week or replying to any comments I have/will be receiving this week and through next week. This is my final week of school (I graduate Friday) and not only am I completely spent, but my health is sketchy (Always has been, but my doctor visits have been changed to weekly and that's ignoring the other doctor I see regularly) and I am also running out of prewritten work.
> 
> I don't like writing and posting things immediately (As we can see with honestdropthoughts, updates take a long time that way), and as my final school year has come winding down I ran out of time to make any real progress in any of my planned works. I don't want to catch up so for the week after graduating, I'll be taking time to write as well as deal with other commitments. So, yeah, I promise to get to any comments the week after next and I'll go back to posting. Sorry for such a long author's note!

The couch was warm, and Hyunjin nearly didn't open his eyes. Heavy drowsiness clouded his mind and made his eyes too weighted. His awareness slowly heightened, and languidly his senses returned to him. The first was scent- His nose tingled as peppermint and vanilla hit it. A pleasant tingle went up his spine and he shivered, a small moan dropping from his dried lips. This brought his attention to the solid weight wrapped in his arms and almost automatically he felt himself smile as he stroked Seungmin's soft skin with the rough, textured pad of his thumb.

The next sense to come to him was hearing, and ever-so-softly the younger's breath fluttered in his ear. Finally, he opened his murky brown eyes. They were crusted, and he made a face as he tugged the glued lashes apart. Hyunjin's gaze found the popcorned ceiling and slipped down to Seungmin's angelic face, pressed in the crook of his neck. He shifted carefully, moving himself so he was flush to the back of the couch and Seungmin was against his side. Itchy and cracked lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the teenager's temple. His tongue picked up a salty-sweet taste, the boy's sweat and natural taste mixing together. Fondly, Hyunjin snuggled him closer, inhaling that peppermint-vanilla smell again as he buried his face in Seungmin's bright red hair.

His moments alone with Seungmin were undeniably precious, and the buzz of the old fridge in the next room and the muffled shouts of his neighbors in the upstairs apartment did nothing to spoil the happiness that bloomed like a flower blossom inside of him. Hyunjin loved to simply exist in the same moment as the teenager, to feel his presence and soak in everything that made him  _him_. It was one of the greatest gifts the world had to offer. There was an aura about Seungmin- His entire existence was an oxymoron and it was intoxicating. Somehow always the quietest yet loudest in a room at the same time, made of sunshine but terribly dark, sweet as could be but sassy enough to put you in tears, Hwang Hyunjin's Kim Seungmin was the world's greatest mystery and he  _loved it_.

He loved how Seungmin's smiles made his head fuzzy. He loved how Seungmin's light touches could send him a galaxy away in happiness. He loved his melodic voice that would sing him to sleep if things felt like they were falling apart.

He loved how he was always there for him.

Hyunjin ran his fingers through the younger's knotted hair, tangled from their hours-long nap. The boy did not stir, breath steady and beautifully long lashes not once beginning to part to show his undeniably soft brown eyes. The room was filled with a calm energy as the sound of cars racing by the open window on the warm summer day filtered in. He could distantly hear the conversations of the pedestrians float into his ears. Hyunjin could not make much sense of them, but they added to the atmosphere and he smiled. The wind blew softly through the window, passing by the light yellow curtains that Seungmin had picked out months ago for him. If things could stay just like that, with the world fairly at peace and the boy he loved wrapped in his arms, Hyunjin would be grateful.

And he simply stayed like that, memorizing Seungmin's features like he did not see him every day. His eyes searched every fine line, every pore and blemish that could make others consider him imperfect. Hyunjin knew they were dead wrong, because the world had never before encountered someone with as entrancing of an appearance as Seungmin. Hyunjin did not mind that the lazy late afternoon was drifting into a lazy evening as the natural golden lighting that had illuminated Seungmin's face began to fade into a orangey hue. It gave him a warm glow and Hyunjin leaned down to lightly kiss his eyelids.

Finally, the boy began to move, his foot skimming Hyunjin's leg and raising goosebumps the way he hated. The older groaned and with a pout tilted his head back, but not before catching a glimpse of his mischievous smile. He pinched Seungmin's arm lightly, and immediately swallowed the resultant whine with a kiss. He was not surprised by Hyunjin's actions in the slightest and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, responding with the same fervor as they pressed their bodies ever-closer. In those moments it was like they were trying to become closer than humanly possible, their souls melting into one as lips wrestled and tongues tasted.

When Seungmin pulled away, his coffee brown eyes were framed by his beautiful eyelashes which fluttered as he looked at Hyunjin, an almost shy smile on his brightened lips. Hyunjin tugged his arm out from under him and laid his hand carefully on the side of his face, tapping his fingers lightly against the younger's jaw. Their breaths mingled together in front of them while they just _met each other's gazes_ , never breaking the intimate eye contact. When Hyunjin looked into Seungmin's eyes, he saw the stars shining and the ocean waves moving, and it made his heart fill with  _love_. There was simply no other way to describe it, because that was the overwhelming emotion he felt every time Kim Seungmin even _breathed_. He was such a precious person to Hyunjin. He always felt a pull towards Seungmin, as though he was the center of the universe. Each and every day he woke up with the thought that there was no one he would rather spend his time with, and how gladly he would give his life to keep that one person safe.

Seungmin whined a bit as he noticed Hyunjin's wandering attention and Hyunjin laughed, licking his bottom lip as his arms brought the younger closer, tucking his head under his chin as he embraced him. He kissed the crown of his head lightly before shuffling down so he was looking up at Seungmin instead. He loved to see the boy from all different angles, and looking at his sunshine-filled smile was more than enough to please him.

"Should we get up?" Seungmin asked in a soft voice, so different from his normally-loud disposition. Hyunjin felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as he realized, once again, that it was a side that only he was given permission to see.

"Let's stay here forever," He replied with a cheesy grin, eyes nearly disappearing with it. Seungmin did not even hesitate to nod.

The sun finished setting with the lovers intertwined hands resting between them, slowly falling back to sleep.


End file.
